Oh Baby!
by aej1085
Summary: Sakura's pregnant and how is she going to tell Naruto? With a little help from Konoha's Rookie 9 of course. A Naruto/Sakura oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Oh Baby!**

"You're pregnant."

"That can't be right. Let me do it again."

"Forehead that's the sixth pregnancy test you've taken. I don't think they can be wrong six times in a row!"

Ino watched as Sakura slumped down on the edge of the bathtub and covered her face with her hands. A loud pounding at her apartment door that morning had woken Ino up much earlier then she had wanted to be. She swung it open, intending to lay into whoever had interrupted her beauty sleep, only to be met with a disheveled looking Sakura, brown bag in hand demanding to use her bathroom. Of course Ino hadn't been able to simply let it go. She had blocked Sakura's entrance and teased her mercilessly about her intentions with her bathroom until Sakura had finally broken down and told her she thought she might be pregnant. Six pregnancy test later and here they were.

Ino dropped down beside her friend and rubbed her back trying her best to comfort her. "Do you not want it? Is that it?"

"No!" Sakura looked horrified at the very thought of not wanting this child. She wrapped her arms protectively around her middle. "That's not it."

Ino let out a frustrated sigh, "Then why are you so upset?"

"It's just…" she bit her lip. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Naruto."

Ino burst out laughing. "That's what you're so worried about?!"

"It's not funny Pig," Sakura ground out.

"What's so hard about it? Go home and throw on something sexy. When he comes home jump his bones and then let it causally slip out that you're pregnant. He'll be so happy it won't matter what you tell him."

"Despite what you might think Ino-pig all problems can't be solved with sex."

Ino winked at her, "It works for me and Shika."

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I already feel nauseous don't make it worse by talking about yours and Shikamaru's love life." She did look a little paler than usual.

"Alright Sakura," Ino said with a sigh. "Why are you so worried about telling Naruto?"

"Shishou just announced a couple of weeks ago that he would be her replacement. He's been so busy preparing for that and I'm getting more and more responsibility at the hospital. I just don't know if we're ready to have a baby." Naruto and Sakura had gotten married exactly two months after her 18th birthday. That was almost two years ago and they couldn't have been happier.

Ino flicked her forehead. "It's a little too late for that Billboard Brow."

Sakura rubbed the sore spot glaring at Ino while she did. "I know that Piglet." She began picking up numerous pregnancy kit boxes that littered the bathroom floor. "I guess I'll just have to find a way to tell him." After she finished cleaning, she quickly thanked Ino and took off towards hers and Naruto's apartment. Although not before Ino called out after her, "Don't forget what said about jumping his b-"

"Goodbye Ino!" Sakura yelled and with a wave of her hand she was gone.

Ino chuckled to herself and looked thoughtful for a moment. Last night Shika and her had gotten into an argument. She couldn't remember what it had been about, but of course he didn't know that. Maybe she'd take her own advice, find the lazy boy and let him start making it up to her.

----------

Sakura paced the apartment. Ever since she'd gotten back from Ino's she'd been unable to relax. Naruto was spending the day with Tsunade-sama as part of his Hokage training, so she'd spent most of the day alone trying to come up with some way to tell him. Needless to say nothing she had come up with was good enough. Sakura growled in frustration. It shouldn't be this difficult! When he came home she would just come right out and tell him. He would open the door and she would smile brightly and say, "Naruto I'm pre-"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto," she squeaked. She spun around to see her husband coming towards her. She quickly kissed his cheek and tried to calm her pounding heart. "How was your day."

Naruto scowled, "Baa-chan took me to one of her meetings with the Elders. Then yelled at me for an hour for being disrespectful just because I asked the old man how he could possibly see anything in front of him with all those wrinkles covering his face. It's not my fault they're all older than dirt!" He peered at Sakura curiously. Usually at this time he'd expect her to start yelling at him for being rude, but she just stood there fidgeting nervously. "Sakura-chan is something wrong? You're face is really red do you have a fever or something? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"Huh?" Sakura pulled herself from her thoughts and met the very worried gaze of her husband. "I'm fine Naruto." She patted his arm and forced a smile to her lips. "How would you like to go to Ichiraku's for dinner?"

As she predicted at the mention of the ramen shop Naruto completely forgot his previous worries. "Ramen Sakura-chan! I'd love to get ramen! Let me run and get changed then we can go." She watched him scramble off to their room smiling to herself. It was perfect. She would tell him at dinner. Once his stomach was happily stuffed with ramen that's when she would tell him about the baby.

----------

They made it there in no time with Naruto practically dragging her the entire way.

"Awww if it isn't my best customer!" Teuchi's smiling face greeted them as they walked in. "What can I get for you?"

"Four orders of miso ramen for me jii-san!" He turned to Sakura, "What would you like Sakura-chan."

"Um one order of miso ramen please."

The shop owner regarded her kindly. "You know Sakura-san if you get any sort of strange craving I'd be happy to make you any kind of ramen you'd like."

"Wh-wh-what?!" she choked out.

He smiled at her knowingly, "Women in your condition tend to get cravings for the oddest things. I once had a woman ask me to make her ramen with bananas, eggs, chocolate, and beef. So whatever you'd like no matter how weird just ask and I'd be happy to make it for you."

Naruto looked confused at the exchange between the pair. "Women in Sakura-chan's condition? What are you talking about jii-san?"

Teuchi looked equally confused at Naruto's obvious ignorance. "Why Sakura-san's preg-"

"Isn't that Shikamaru and Choji?" Sakura's shrill voice cut off the old man. Both men watched as she rushed out of the shop just to return in a few minutes later with Choji and

Shikamaru in tow. "They were just about to stop in and get some ramen, weren't you guys?"

"Um yeah." The pair gave Sakura a strange look before sitting down at the counter. They gave Teuchi their orders and the foursome exchanged small talk while they waited. When the food arrived Sakura and Shikamaru finished theirs just as Naruto and Choji started on their third helpings.

Shikamaru watched Naruto stuff his face with his usual bored expression. "In a couple months Sakura's going to be eating more than you Naruto. Most of your income is going to go to keeping the two of you fed. How troublesome."

At his words, Sakura felt all the color drain from her face. She heard Naruto laugh beside her, little pieces of ramen flying from his mouth. "Sakura-chan eat more than me! If she ate more than me she'd be fatter then Choji!" He continued laughing, but stopped when he realized no one else had joined in. That's when he happened to notice Choji glowering at him.

"Fat?! I'm big boned!" Both Shikamaru and Sakura had enough sense to get out of the way as Choji advanced on Naruto. Naruto waved his hands in front of him trying to protect himself all the time blubbering something about it being an accident, but it was too late the damage had been done.

-----------

"Come here you big baby and let me heal that for you." Sakura tugged Naruto's hand away from his swollen cheek. She placed her own hand over the injury and immediately began applying healing chakra to it. She felt Naruto lean into her touch and sigh in contentment. For once she couldn't be mad at her husband's stupidity because it saved her from revealing the news of her pregnancy before she was ready. With the abrupt ending of their dinner she still hadn't had the chance to tell him. Just as she finished healing Naruto the thought struck her. "Naruto let's go for a walk!"

"Huh?" Naruto gave her odd look. It wasn't like Sakura to suggest an evening stroll. She was usually hurrying back home to finish her paperwork from the hospital.

"Come on." She reached for his hand and pulled him along with her. "We've both been so busy lately won't it be nice to spend some time together?"

He smiled at her obvious excitement and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Of course it will Sakura."

Sakura mentally congratulated herself. This idea was even better than telling him at dinner. No one would be around to interrupt them.

----------

"Hag. Dickless."

"Sai." Naruto bit out. "Sasuke," he greeted the man with him.

"What are you two doing out?" Sakura asked trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Training." Sasuke answered her. True to his word, Naruto had brought Sasuke back. Both were badly injured when they returned and spent many months in the hospital recuperating. Once he recovered, Sasuke had been placed on strict probation for his crimes and had only recently started taking small missions again. He was very much the same as he always was. She smiled softly to herself. It was partially thanks to him that her and Naruto were even together. If they hadn't spent so much time chasing after him, she might never have realized how much she loved the idiot. A loud yell from Naruto roused her back to the present.

"Why the hell do you keep staring at my crotch teme?!"

Sai gave him one of his eerie, fake smiles, "I was wondering how someone with a dick as small as yours could possibly get Sakura preg-" He was unable to finish because Sakura's fist had sent him flying a few feet away. She heard Sasuke snicker as she quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him away from their teammates. "Goodnight Sai, Sasuke." Sakura called behind her as she continued on her way pulling Naruto with her.

Sasuke walked over to Sai and held out a hand to help him up. "You had to know that would happen."

Sai lightly touched his injured nose the pain causing him to wince. He was sure she had broken it. "I read somewhere that pregnancy hormones can make some women more violent. I think for my health it might be smart to stay as far away from the Hag as possible for the next 9 months."

Sasuke smirked as the too continued in the opposite direction.

----------

"That was a great punch Sakura-chan! Did you see how far he went?! I think you might have broken his nose!"

"Good he deserved it," she muttered darkly. She tried to keep walking but was held back by Naruto who had come to a complete stop.

"Is something the matter Sakura? You've been acting kind of strange all day."

This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. She looked up to see Naruto waiting patiently to tell him what was bothering her. She took a deep breath and said, "Naruto I'm preg-"

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun!" A smile lit up Naruto's face as he excitingly waved to someone behind her back. Sakura turned around to see who he was waving at. "You've got to be kidding me!" she hissed. Lee had been the one to call out to them and he was walking toward them along with the rest of Team Guy. As if that wasn't bad enough Team 8 was also with them.

Lee, who had been a little ahead of the others, kneeled down before her and took her hand, kissing the top of it. "Most beautiful Sakura-san you glow with the very springtime of youth!" Despite herself, Sakura could feel her face starting to blush. Naruto upon seeing this, quickly grabbed Sakura's hand from Lee's grasp. Scowling at the taijutsu master he said, "Don't forget Sakura-chan is my wife Bushy Brows!"

Before he could say anything though, Tenten pushed him out of the way "Congratulations you two!" She nudged Neji who was beside her, "Don't you want to congratulate them?"

Ignoring her question he asked, "Are you forgetting we have a mission to attend to?"

"Oh come on Neji don't be such a killjoy." She huffed.

"Very well," he sighed and turned to Naruto and Sakura, not even trying to hide the disdain in his voice he said, "Congratulations on the results of your recent copulation."

"Copu-whating? What is he talking about Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's face had turned bright red. "It's-it's-it's nothing Naruto," she stuttered.

Before Naruto could question her further, Kiba came behind him and slapped him hard on the back causing him to pitch forward slightly. "Congratulations man! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Naruto quickly righted himself and gave Kiba a puzzled look. Sakura jumped in before Naruto could voice his confusion, "He's talking about the announcement of you being the next Hokage."

"Huh? What? I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about how the two of you were exp-"

"Hinata I didn't see you there!" The poor woman jumped at the sound of Sakura's loud voice. Though she had grown much through the years, Hinata was still very much the timid girl she'd always been.

"S-s-sakur-san, N-n-naruto-kun congratulations!" said a flushed Hinata. Even though she was dating Kiba and Naruto was married to Sakura, she still got nervous every time she was around him.

Naruto grinned at her, "Thanks Hinata-chan! I'm going to be a greatest Hokage that ever lived! Believe it!"

"You know," came a soft voice from the corner. "The Ctenomorpha chronus doesn't need a mate to produce it's young."

"Eh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Shino what are you talking about?"

Deciding she had, had enough Sakura turned to Naruto. "I'm getting kind of tired Naruto, let's go home."

Naruto could hear the exhaustion in her voice and could see her body beginning to droop. "Alright Sakura-chan let's go home." He reached for her hand and they said their goodbyes to the group before walking back toward the village.

"Do you think she told him yet?" Tenten wondered out loud. Kiba snorted,

"Not a chance."

----------

They were just about to pass the Yamanaka Flower Shop, when Sakura stopped. She owed her best friend a visit and a few other things. "Come on Naruto."

At the sound of the bell, Ino looked up and smiled at the sight of a very haggard looking Sakura practically dragging Naruto into the shop. "Sakura, Naruto to what do I owe the surprise?"

"I think you know exactly why I'm here Ino-pig!" Sakura growled.

"No I honestly can't say I do." Ino stifled a laugh as Sakura's face got even redder.

Sakura turned to Naruto who was nursing his abused arm. "I'm going to go to the back to talk to Ino for a minute. I'll be right back." She didn't even wait for him to answer before yanking Ino into the back room.

"Easy there Forehead. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Did you have to tell the entire village that I'm pregnant?!" Poor Sakura was practically spitting.

"Oh is that all. Well I figured I'd help you out a little bit."

"Help me out?! How was opening your big mouth helping me?!" Sakura snapped.

"Well I knew you were still having a hard time telling him. So I thought if I told the others one of them might let it slip that you were expecting. Then problem solved it would all be out in the open. So," she looked at Sakura expectantly, "Did you tell him?"

Sakura visibly deflated, "No I still haven't told him." Then seeming to recover herself she smacked Ino on the arm. "Thanks to all the interruptions I didn't get a chance!"

Ino dismissed Sakura's comment with the wave of her hand. "Don't blame for your inability to tell your husband that you've got a bun in the oven. Come on Forehead lets go back before Naruto starts to worry about his precious "Sakura-chan"."

Sakura gave her a dirty look before following her back to the main part of the shop. Upon entering, Ino called out to the blonde, "Hey Naruto why don't you take some flowers home for Sakura?" Just like she knew he would, Naruto nodded excitedly. Sakura watched her with a narrowed gaze. Ino smiled to herself, she knew just the ones to give him. "Hmmm well you've got to have baby's breath to start with and maybe a few daffodils. You know daffodils symbolize rebirth?" She asked putting extra emphasis on the word birth. She spared a quick glance at Sakura who was seething in the corner. "Oh and of course white carnations which represent motherhood."

"That's it! Naruto we're leaving!" Ino watched with amusement as Sakura stormed out of the shop with a very confused Naruto in tow. "Forehead you're too easy."

----------

As soon as they got home, Sakura collapsed on their bed while Naruto muttered something about taking a shower. To give him credit he hadn't asked about their quick departure from the flower shop. She had a feeling it had a little more to do with him being slightly afraid of her than him giving her space. She rolled over and screamed in her pillow in frustration. Today had been a total bust! She wanted so badly to tell him and she knew she was going to spend most of the night trying to come up with ways to tell him tomorrow. She pushed herself off the bed and walked over to her dresser and began looking for her pajamas. As she searched something red caught her eye. She pulled it out and held it in front of her. She stared at the garment indecision marring her face until finally she closed the open drawer and started taking off her clothes. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

----------

Sakura watched as Naruto talked with the older couple and started making gestures toward her still flat stomach. Sakura blushed at the attention and turned around only to come face to face with Ino.

"He looks happy," She observed.

"Yeah he's been going up to everyone in the village and telling them about it"

"So how'd you drop the bomb?"

"I-uh-um"

Ino watched as Sakura got more and more flustered. A huge smile split her face when she realized what exactly would get Sakura all worked up like this. "You followed my advice, jumped his bones and then told him didn't you Sakura?!"

Sakura's face turned bright red. "Shut up Pig!" She huffed before stalking off to stand beside her husband.

"I told you Sakura sex solves everything!" Ino called out gleefully.

The End

----------

As always thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
